


found families

by braedens



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!Sterek, honestly any excuse to write daddy!sterek is fine by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: “Are we really doing this?”Stiles is practically cutting off circulation in Derek’s hand right about now, but to fuck if he cares, he’s so goddamn nervous. He realizes when he asked, he’d still been staring off at the building in the distance, and instead turns to look at Derek.His eyes are calm and reassuring, and he has a smile on his face, wide and toothy.“Yeah, we are.”





	found families

“Are we really doing this?”

Stiles is practically cutting off circulation in Derek’s hand right about now, but to fuck if he cares, he’s so goddamn nervous. He realizes when he asked, he’d still been staring off at the building in the distance, and instead turns to look at Derek.

His eyes are calm and reassuring, and he has a smile on his face, wide and toothy.

“Yeah, we are.”

“What if we’re not ready? What if we’re not meant for this? Oh, my God, what if they change their minds, Derek, _can they chan-”_

He’s interrupted, of course, by a fleeting pair of lips on his, still managing a smidge of stress emanating through him, which honestly, is a feat in its own.

“Don’t worry,” Derek reassures him, his hand moving to stroke at Stiles’ lower back. “They won’t change their mind. We’re here.” he nods. “We’re ready.”

Stiles nods in return, and moves to shake his body, as if getting rid of any attaching worries of fears. But, believe him, it’s still there. The minute he and Derek walk into that building, their entire lives change. They will be different people. And Stiles hopes it will be for the better.

He feels Derek’s hand slip into his, lacing their fingers together and giving a gentle squeeze. 

“Ready?” he asks.

“No,” Stiles swallows. “But let’s do this.”

Derek smiles again, and reaches down grab the handle of the car seat.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

Her name is Amelia Evans. She’s seven pounds exactly, and has the widest green eyes Stiles has ever seen. Her birth mother, Bethany, tells them they can change her name if they want, by they both protest immediately. 

“I like Amelia. It fits.” Stiles says.

“And Evans is a good middle name.” Derek adds. 

Bethany’s eyes start to water, and she holds out the paperwork for Derek and Stiles to sign. From all Stiles really knows, Bethany got pregnant by accident, and with a guy she barely knew who had no desire to raise a kid. She was twenty-years old, didn’t talk to her family, so she decided it wasn’t time for her to raise a kid. 

So she gave her to Derek and Stiles to adopt. 

They met Bethany right when she was around 4 months pregnant and signed off on a closed adoption, going through hundreds of applications of parents when she settled on them.

They’d been with her for whatever she needed; doctor’s visits, grocery shopping, and they even had paid for the hospital room. 

Stiles vividly remembers the phone call they got this morning, Derek curled around him when his phone buzzes from the nightstand. He assumed it would be his job, or Scott, so when he begrudgingly answered, he almost dropped it when the social worker had said Bethany had went into labor, and to meet them at the hospital. 

Stiles was in the midst of packing a bag for the baby with Derek when he froze and looked up, locking eyes with Derek.

“We’re going to be parents.” he whispered, a crack in his voice, followed by a watery laugh. 

Derek just nodded frantically, eyes watering, as he pulled Stiles in for a hug.

And now, Stiles is holding little Amelia in his arms, her whole hand wrapped around Derek’s finger, and his heart is swelling.

“We’ve been thinking about it,” Derek starts. “We know it’s a closed adoption, but, if you ever want to just see her in the future, as a friend, we wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Her eyes grow wide, and she glances at Stiles, who offers a small smile. 

She nods. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

They finish the paperwork and say their goodbyes, the social worker setting up a time to meet in the future. It’s surreal; them, walking out of a hospital with a baby, with Amelia. 

The drive is quiet; Amelia mumbling in the backseat, and Derek’s hand locked with Stiles’ as he drives.

Everyone surprises them at their house; Scott and Allison, and their toddler Sammy. Stiles’ dad and Melissa, Lydia and Jackson, Cora and even Isaac came along, but he might have just done that for Cora if anything.

“Who is this little cutie?” Allison asks, waving to Amelia in Derek’s arms. Amelia yawns, and grabs at Allison’s hand. 

“Everyone,” Stiles speaks up. “Meet Amelia Evans Hale.”

* * *

The party is nice. Everyone gets to meet Amelia, who doesn’t fuss too much with all the attention. They open presents that everyone had gotten them, which Lydia refers to as the ‘baby shower you never got’. They joke about how despite Amelia being adopted, she somehow still got Derek’s eyes. 

As everyone is heading out, Stiles feels himself gets pulled aside, and isn’t surprised to see his dad grabbing him. 

“Hey, dad. Thanks for coming.” Stiles says, squeezing his shoulder. 

John scoffs. “And miss this day, yeah right.” 

Stiles beams.

“I just want you to know, kid. I’m really proud of you. Ever since your mother passed, I felt like I may not have been the best father, maybe I didn’t teach you everything you needed to know.” He fidgets, and Stiles kind of wants to laugh at how pained of a conversation this probably is for him. “But, I’m seeing you now, and I- I just know you’re going to be a great father. Hell, you’ve spent most of your life taking care of me.”

He’s pulled into a hug before either of them could say anything too emotional.

“I love you, dad.” he mumbles into his shoulder.

“I love you too, kid.”

Everyone filters out, and soon it’s just the three of them.

“I’ll clean up, why don’t you put Amelia down for bed?” Derek asks, a dishtowel already slung over his shoulder. 

The nursery is a pastel yellow, with animals lining the bottom of the wallpaper. Stiles remembers the day he and Derek started working on the room, almost a week after they got the call saying they were approved for adoption. All the trips to Home Depot and baby boutiques had been exhausting, but it just made them even more excited. 

Amelia is dozing off in his arms, so gently, Stiles reached down to put her in her crib, tucking her in. 

Stiles will be the first to admit that he was the last person he’d ever expect to be a father. He was never even sure he wanted children. But when he started dating Derek, he realized a lot of things he never knew he wanted. For instance, he never thought he’d like being the little spoon. But, there’s something about the way Derek curls himself around him that just makes Stiles want to stay in bed forever. 

He also never thought of the type of person who’d want a special proposal, or get emotional during one. But when Derek planned a romantic, strung light lit dinner in the woods, and then pulled out a ring, Stiles bawled like a fucking infant.

On top of that, he never saw himself getting married. When he was a kid, and he thought about his future, it only ever went to college, never past that. So, for him, at twenty-three, to be married, in love, and moving into a house together with Derek Hale was the last thing his imagination would have thought of.

So, yeah, being a father was something he never thought he’d want. He never saw himself as being paternal; he was always the clumsy one, the loud one, the one who made decisions without thinking. And when Derek had approached him with the idea of adopting, it was terrifying. 

But he’s looking down at Amelia now, and he doesn’t know if there is a single thing he wouldn’t do for her. 

Derek walks in, but Stiles doesn’t notice until his arms wrap around his waist, and a stubbled chin rests on his shoulder. He smells clean; like dish soap. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Derek whispers, Amelia blinking her eyes shut. 

Stiles’ hands find Derek’s on his waist, and he leans back into his husband. “She’s our beautiful girl. I can’t believe this.”

“Well, believe it. For the next eighteen years, we are responsible for this.”

Stiles laughs. “All the diapers, the tantrums, the sick days.”

He feels Derek shrug. “And the laughs, the vacations, the birthdays, the good memories, too.”

Stiles turns in his arms, lets his own arms wrap around Derek’s neck, his fingers grazing the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Derek’s brows furrow together. 

“For, this,” Stiles gestures with one hand, waving abstractly around them. “For us, for you. For giving me a life I never knew I wanted. Needed, even.”

“If I had known a baby was going to make you so sentimental, I should have suggested it on our first date.”

Stiles doesn’t hesitate to punch his arm. “If you had done that, I don’t think we would have lasted the week.”

“I concur.” 

He rolls his eyes, but nevertheless leans up to press his lips to Derek’s, who pulls him in even closer, arms snaking to his back. It’s sweet, and promising, and hopeful, and Stiles still doesn’t understand how every kiss with Derek is like the first kiss. 

“I love you,” Derek mumbles against his lips when they pull apart, foreheads still knocking together. 

“I love you, too.”

They stay like that, alternating between sweet kisses and just watching Amelia sleep in silence, and Stiles, for the first time in his life, knows he is exactly where he’s supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i write more nonsense on [tumblr](http://braedens.tumblr.com)


End file.
